kestrel_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash
Description Ash is a male Red-tailed Black Cockatoo (Calyptorhynchus banksii) and has darkRevealed in Ash's Choice, sleek plumage. History In the Novellas Ash's Choice Ash is a young fighter in The Jungle Flock. He is often teased by the other birds and panthers in the flock, due to the fact that he is the only cockatoo known to be living and others often think that his crest looks weird. Arini is very kind to Ash and is rather close to him. Ash, Crow, Foliage, and Tansy go on a patrol to check the borders.When they arrive at the border that is the mark between The Jungle Flock's territory and the tiger's territory, a tiger named Clavo sees them and asks what they are doing. Crow tells Clavo that they are patrolling the borders, and Clavo mocks them for being so protective of their territory. This angers Ash, and Clavo just mocks them even more. Ignoring Crow's warnings, Ash attacks Clavo and scars his face, severely injuring the tiger. Clavo leaps to kill Ash, but Tansy leaps in between them and is killed instead. Clavo stalks off, and Crow blames Ash for Tansy's death. Foliage tries to convince Crow otherwise, but the panther does not listen. Three Spix's Macaws are soon born: Bluebell, Pearl, and Jaye. Ash tries to congratulate the parents, but Crow and a few other birds and panthers refuse to let Ash near them due to his violent tendencies. Not long after the three macaws are born, Pearl dies. Ash does not feel sorry for the parents. Around a month later, Ash notices that Arini looks weaker than she usually did. Ash sees this as a good opportunity for him to become leader. Since he is not the second-in-command, he decides to murder Crow when they are alone by the Sapphire Lake. Ash hides Crow's body and washes the blood off his claws and beak before going back to camp. When Arini and the others find out that Crow has disappeared, Arini decides to make Ash the new second-in-command. Many are unhappy about this and some even protest, but Foliage calms them and tells them not to question Arini's decisions. Bluebell becomes Ash's trainee, and later becomes a fighter along with Jaye. When Arini dies of unknown causes, Ash becomes the new leader. He asks Foliage to be his second-in-command, but the kakariki refuses. He then offers Jaye the chance, and Jaye accepts. The next Annual Group Gathering, Ash announces that he and his flock will not take sides in the war or fight. The Skywingians try to convince him to fight alongside them, but Ash ignores them and decides that The Jungle Flock will no longer attend any future Group Gatherings. When Jaye questions Ash's decisions, Ash becomes angry and frustrated at the macaw and tells him he is doing the best for his flock. The next morning, Ash is found dead in the clearing and Jaye becomes the new leader with his mate Bluebell. Conrad's Past Ash is seen once at the Annual Group Gathering. He tells everyone that he is choosing to not fight in the war and that he and his flock will live in peace. The Skywingians try to get him to fight with them, but he repeats what he says and decides that his group will no longer attend any more gatherings. Ash is not seen again, but is mentioned by Jaye when the macaw is explaining to Conrad that he killed Ash and will help fight alongside him. Sunny's Curse When Sunny arrives in The Jungle, Ash is the leader at that point. Reluctantly, he accepts Sunny into his flock and lets Jaye train her. Ash is the leader for most of the time throughout this book though is not mentioned much. Jaye tells Sunny that he killed Ash in order to save the flock from destruction. Blyana's Storm Ash does not formally appear in Blyana's Storm, but is listed in the character list. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Panthrots Category:Fighters Category:Second-In-Commands Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Novella Characters